Professor X
Professor Charles Xavier, or just Xavier for short, is the founder of the X-Men and a dedicated champion of mutant/human co-existence - forming the X-Men as a means to protect the world against evil and criminal mutants as well as anti-mutant humans that sought to destroy or enslave each other. Professor Xavier's ultimate goal is a world were all people are equal regardless of their origin and although paralysed from the waist down he is a hero - without him the X-Men would never of existed and without his guidance many of the heroes we grew to love would of turned to darkness in their hours of need. Powers and Abilities Telepathy:Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation, but made his telepathy more powerful than it has been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *'Illusions':Charles can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak':Charles can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *'Mind Link':Charles can develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage':Charles can mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Mind Blast':Charles can place place large amounts of information in another person's mind. *'Mind Control':Charles can control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *'Mind Possession':Charles can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *'Mind Alteration':Charles can alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Memory Amnesia':Charles can cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *'Mental Shield':Charles can erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and others minds. *'Psionic Blasts':Charles can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Astral Projection':Charles can travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *'Mental Projection':Charles can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Mind Transferal':Charles can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Information Absorption':Charles can quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis:Charles possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Genius Intellect:A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. *'Master Tactician & Strategist':Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Military Training:Charles served in the United States Military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter:In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Body Knowledge:As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Xavier's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he has maintained an impressive olympic chassis long since before he founded the X-Men and X-Corp, and has kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Former Powers Phoenix Force:Charles Xavier briefly possessed a fraction of the Phoenix Force during his time with the Starjammers. Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Psychics Category:X-men Category:Mutants Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can't fly Category:Old Heroes Category:Genius Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Narrators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Fox Animated Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:The Messiah Category:Telekinetics Category:Big Good Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Avengers Members Category:Illusionists Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Members Category:Martyr Category:Telepaths Category:Father of a villain Category:Father of a hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Gunmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Soldiers Category:In love heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Professors Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Died with Honor Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Hypnotists